


Untranslated Matter

by fengirl88



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: Geoffrey’s irritation is always gratifying; that’s half the point for Darren of expressing himself in German.  But only half.





	Untranslated Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Language challenge at fan_flashworks.

“Wer nicht fortgeht kommt nicht heim,” Darren says. _Who does not leave, does not come home_.

“I beg your pardon,” says Geoffrey, clearly repressing the urge to say _What the fuck_.

Geoffrey’s irritation is always gratifying; that’s half the point for Darren of expressing himself in German. But only half. Of course the proverbial homecoming is purely metaphorical, a matter of self-discovery. Nevertheless, there’s a private satisfaction in asserting that this place is his home as well as Geoffrey’s. Not New Burbage, but the Theatre: an empty box for both of them to fill with fury and ecstasy and revolution.


End file.
